Searching for you
by WisteriaPhoenix
Summary: AU, Who are this couple looking for Kyouko and claiming that they are her parents? Kyouko's life is turned upside down. Is it for good? Will Ren and Kyouko get closer with this turn of events? Many secrets and mysteries will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat :)

Chapter 1

California, United States.

"Sir, Mister Kouki Takarada came to visit you" a man in a formal suit with white gloves came inside the office. "Let him in Sergio" he silently exited the room, and a Kouki entered. The office was huge and luxurious in the middle there's a big mahogany table and behind it a big leather conference chair, Many Picture decorated the room as well as couches and cabinets. Both of the men smiled at each other.

"So, how was your trip to Japan? How's your little Maria? I bet your father still as energetic as I can remember" The men started to laugh while thinking of the time they have spent with the said man "I miss that guy. I should visit that man one day. My wife and I need some vacations!" They started talking about the grateful Party and Lory Takarada. Until Sergio enters carrying cups of tea and a teapot with a beautiful woman following him behind "Oh Coco my Love!" she smiled at the man lovingly "Oh hello Kouki. Long time no sees. Come and let's enjoy a cup of tea. Sergio's tea is the best. I just recently baked these macaroons" The three of them sat on the couches while enjoying their cup of tea

"Indeed, the tea and the macaroons are splendid. But I wanted to talk about a particular girl. I still remember how you had lost your daughter when she was just two years old fifteen years ago. While I was in Japan, I saw this young woman, and I can't help to see the undeniable semblance that she has compared to both of you. She even has a similar personality to you, Ma'am. She is sweet, compassionate and loves to cook and hard-working and dedicated. Before I can tell you her name May, I ask what's her date of birth?"

The couple was wide-eyed and could not talk for a long time "December 25th" they finally answered.

"I don't want to put your hopes up. But I think Kyouko Mogami is your lost daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat :)**

 **English is my third language, so I apologize in advance for my numerous grammatical errors. Enjoy ^.^**

Chapter 2

Tokyo, Japan

"Good Morning Sawara-san! I heard there was a job offer for me" Kyoko Mogami, the rising star was slowly gaining popularity as well as fans. At the age of eighteen she was now a beautiful woman with many guys trying to grab her attention, but as always she was oblivious to them

"Oh, Come in! I am happy for you! This job offer is significant for your career as an actress!" Sawara paused for a moment and was looking for the documents he needed "The director is from, and he is coming here in Japan to film this movie. I think his name Hector Spencer; he is extremely famous in America many of his movies won many awards. This is your chance Kyoko-chan!" Her temporary manager had sparkles in his eyes. "And guess who your co-star is? It is Tsuruga-san!"

Kyoko was speechless she didn't know what to say " _How can a director want a newbie like me to participate in his movie_ " this question keeps repeating in her mind "What role am I going to portray?" _It is probably another villain or a bully character._ But the answer surprised her "You will be the leading character. In fact, the director asks for you."

California, United States

A man in a business suit was on the phone while gazing down the city. Here he was, he had a fantastic view of the city. He could see the busy roads and the people running around trying to get to one place to another. "Did you get to Japan, son?" he waited for the man in the other line to answer."Good. I wish you meet your sister there Hector!" he said with happiness while sitting and glancing at the various document scattered on his desk. The reports were full of information about the girl named Kyoko Mogami including medical history. After finishing his call with his son, he went back to looking at the documents with happy tears blurring his vision. He was on top of the world, he conquered the odds and became one of the most successful businessmen in the world yet his family never felt complete, that little princess who brightened their life was finally back in their life. They are finally going to be complete. 'Coco will be so happy when I show her these documents, it even has cute pictures of her' he smiles like a dotting father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^.^ Thank you so much for the favourites, follow and reviews. It makes me really happy

California, United States

"I am home!" A man in a suit happily enters the house "Coco?" He went to the living room and spotted his wife in the couch watching a drama "Is that our princess"

"Oh! Sweetheart! You are back. I did not hear you." She stand up from where she was sitting and kiss the man. "Look! Isn't she beautiful and her acting! She is like a professional She is amazing" the couple were looking at the first episode of Box R and they were clearly impressed with their daughter accomplishment. When the episode ended the woman turns to face her husband "I bet that the doctor confirm it all right?" His husband nodded while displaying a smile full of happiness.

"Just look at her! She has the same dazzling eyes you and Hector have. I wish I had that eyes too, I feel left out" her wife responded with a laughter then said "You are handsome the way you are!" As they lovingly hug each other

Tokyo, Japan

"Sir,Hector Spencer is here," said Sebastian " Let him in" he responded

A young man with golden eyes entered the room with huge grin "Hello uncle!" Both of them greeted each other with a pat on the back "Long time no see. I am so glad you are still as lively like always" Lory just laughed at his comment

"I am also glad to know you took interest on filming here in Japan. What is the reason for this sudden interest in filming here as well as the sudden interest with the first member of Love me?"

"It is not what you are thinking of. I have to tell you something really important, uncle" Lory was startled by the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. "Kouki told my father a news that made the whole family happy. That is that we have found my lost sister" Lory was in shock, it has been sixteen years since she disappeared, he could never forget how much the Spencer family have suffered because of that. _They spent years searching for her. Earl was persistent he did not gave up looking for his daughter even his wife never forfeited the search until six years has passed since the disappearance. Now they found her! What an amazing news!_ Then the President of the most successful talent industry in Japan came into the realization that "You mean Kyoko Mogami is indeed Kyoko Spencer?" _Lory did see the uncanny similarity, but he was afraid to point it out. A few years ago he made the mistake of doing that and just to realize it was an imposter. He broke the family's heart, and he gave up helping to find the little girl._

In the Love me Room

"Moko-san!" Kyoko enters the room joyously "I got a new role Moko-san and this time it is not a bully" her best friend was also happy to see her although she hides it, too shy to admit her feelings

"To be honest Kyoko I already know that I got here before you and I am also casting in that movie" The first love me member was even happier by the news that Kanae and her will be working together

On their way to perform another Love me job. Kyoko bumped with no one else than the most desirable man in Japan, Ren Tsuruga. This occurrence was not unusual both individuals occasionally, too often if Kanae has a say on this, cross each others path. Sometimes Love me number two thinks that these meeting was all planned. And it is true all this bumping with Kyoko was planned by none the less than the number one fan RenXKyoko, Yashiro Yukihito. What surprised Kanae as well Yashiro is that both of them were not greeting each other like they usually do instead they were just standing there front to front avoiding each other's gaze while blushing the most reddish blush ever seen. People passing by could not help but wonder _What made the great Ren Tsuruga blush like a tomato?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip beat**

Chapter 4

In the Love me Room Hallway

There was a question that everyone wanted to know. Why are the most popular man in the whole Japan and the rising star blushing like tomatoes?

*Flash back*

Photo Studio

The director was frustrated. The model was pathetic, yeah that was the word to describe her. That is why she does not normally hire girls when she does a photo shoot of Ren because this is what always happens. "Is there anyone who can have alluring and passionate scene with this man without the girl being drag by his acting or looks… Oh! Yeah like that could happen, even I cannot resist his look and charm, and I have been married for quite a while now. Sighing the director did not realize the manager who was beside her watching the photo shoot, and she did not even realize how she was talking out loud but did not care, she was angry "Director. I might have the person you need for this, and she is in the same building as us, and it will not take that much time to get her to come here." Yuka was intrigued about this girl this manager was talking about, he was usually silent and does not say anything sometimes remaining as a shadow. "Bring her here then. I do not think I cannot work with this pathetic actress any minute longer."

After about ten minutes Kyoko came to the studio out of breath due to the running. When she got there, he approached Yashiro "What is the emergency, Yashiro-san? Is Tsuruga-san okay?" Kyoko looked around frantically for Ren when the manager started to talk "Sorry Kyoko-chan for the misleading message, but we would like to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, Yashiro-san. What can I do for you?" she asked expectantly still searching for the actor.

"Kyoko. I would like it if you could try modeling for my photo shoot." The director informed her. However, she was not expecting a panic expression in the face of the girl. 'Isn't a person working in the showbiz industry take this opportunity with joy, especially a newbie in the industry.'

"I am sorry Director, But I do not have any experience in modeling, and I am not a model material! I do not want to ruin your photo shoot. I am no good for this job" Before the girl could continue her rumbling, the director interrupted her "You are an actress. Figure it out. I will give you ten minutes to find out if you accept this job or not" She did not want to be rude to the girl, but if she hates it when people say they can never do something and on side notes, the woman she had first hired was not doing her job properly. She has no choice but sees if the girl could pull this job, as Ren's manager told her, full of confidence. She decided to go and talk to Ren about redoing the shoot

"Hey, Ren. I am sorry, but we have to redo all the photo shoot. I do not think the client would be happy with that fake model" she paused and looked at Ren who seems worried "But don't worry, we will deliver what the client has asked us to do. Your manager recommended someone that could be a better model than the useless one. I think her name is Kyoko" she said and was surprised when as soon as she looked up towards the actor she was able to witness such a happy expression on Ren's face.'This is interesting' "I gave her ten minutes to think about it. I am going to get the stage to start. You are free for now."

After talking to the director, he looked around for Kyoko and spotted her sitting on the chair dejected. He did not like seeing her sad. However, he wanted to model together with the love of her life "Mogami-san" She looked to Ren and was happy to see him, however, she did not want Ren to be disappointed in her because she cannot do a job.

"Tsuruga-san I do not think I am capable doing this job. I have never modeled before, and I don't think I can deliver a credible job. I am not even a model material. I am just a plain and ugl-" Ren hated it when the woman she loves so much is belittling herself

'How I would like to tell her she is the most beautiful woman I have ever meet in my whole life. The most loving, caring and kind' but he could not say that out loud, she was afraid she would run away. "Stop Mogami-san. An actress should never belittle herself. I know you can do it. Pretend this is an acting job, it fact it is very similar to acting but with pauses. Do you think you can do that, Mogami-san?" 'I know you can.'


End file.
